Addicted
by Idril Anwamane
Summary: Im Leben gibt es nichts Absolutes; kein Schwarz und kein Weiß - nur eine endlose Abfolge von Grautönen.... Eigentlich will Lord Voldemort Harrys Blut untersuchen lassen, um ihn zu töten, ein für allemal. Aber was er erfährt, bringt alles durcheinander
1. Jäger der Nacht

Hallo erstmal!

Das einzigartige (hust) Werk, das ihr hier vor euch habt, ist eigentlich aus der ersten Szene hier entstanden und hat sich dann zu dem weiterentwickelt, was es jetzt ist. Momentan besteht es aus 33 Kapiteln, mehr sind in Arbeit.

Um das gleich vorwegzunehmen: Ja, bei mir werden magische Wesen vorkommen, die J.K.Rowling nicht verwendet hat. Ich werde trotzdem versuchen, so weit wie möglich in Character zu bleiben. Falls ich mal über mein Ziel hinausschieße - sagt mir Bescheid. Ansonsten hoffe ich, ihr habt soviel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben.

WARNUNG: (Für jetzt und für viele spätere Kapitel) Gewalt, Tod, Sex - Lord Voldemort ist nicht nett und wird es auch nicht sein. Die meiste Zeit, jedenfalls.

DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling gehört fast alles. C. Paolini gehört die Drachenidee. Mir gehört leider nur Lenora und die Story.

Kapitel 1: Jäger der Nacht

Sie stand dort, hochgewachsen, die Muskeln angespannt. Eine sanfte Brise spielte mit ihren Haaren, brachte den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras mit sich. Von Zeit zu Zeit wurde der Wind etwas stärker und ließ ihr Haar weit nach hinten fliegen, während er zur gleichen Zeit ihre spitzen Ohren freilegte.

Aber die junge Elfe schien das kaum wahrzunehmen. Ihre Augen waren auf die Villa fixiert, zu der der frisch gemähte Rasen gehörte. Nur ein Blick aus großer Nähe verriet, dass sie so in Gedanken versunken war, dass sie beinahe nichts sah, außer dem grellen Licht aus manchen Fenstern der Villa. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie den Befehl ihres Meisters immer und immer wieder: „Streck ihn nieder!"

Seine Stimme war so kalt gewesen, dass sie sich sofort umgedreht hatte und losgegangen war. Zwei Tage war es jetzt her. Zwei lange Tage voll mühsamer Spitzelarbeit, die jetzt ihr Ende finden solle. Sie seufzte.

Hundegebell brache sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sie nahm den Geruch von Autoreifen war. Er kam nach Hause, hoffentlich zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben.

Die Elfe sandte einen gedanklichen Ruf aus. Einen Moment später, kam ein vierbeiniger, riesiger Schatten lautlos näher. 'Wir müssen ihn jetzt kriegen'. Der Schatten schnaubte und eine Flamme entkam seinen Nüstern.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Für die Augen eines Menschen wäre es zu dunkel gewesen, um irgendetwas zu sehen, aber für die scharfen Augen der Elfe war es kaum dunkler als bei Tageslicht. Sie konnte jedes Detail des grünen Drachen an ihrer Seite erkennen. Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihren Freund betrachtete.

'Dann lass uns jagen gehen.'

Die Elfe lief auf das Gartentor zu, der Drachen folgte so leise wie möglich. Sie schien zu fliegen, als sie über die verschlossene Tür eine Sprungrolle machte. Ohne jedes Geräusch näherten sich die beiden, jetzt langsamer, während sie ein letztes Mal den Plan durchdachten.

Sie hielt vor der Terrassentür, wo ein goldenes Viereck aus Licht auf dem Gras lag. Sie legte eine Hand auf das Schlüsselloch und sprach Worte in fremden Sprachen, beinah unhörbar leise. An einer Stelle half ihr der Drache.

Dann, mit einem leisen Klick, sprang die Tür auf. Der Drache kam einen Schritt näher, die Elfe ging rückwärts. Sie bewegten sich so perfekt zeitgleich, dass man es für einen Tanz hätte halten können. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, weder mental noch hörbar. Sie beide kannten den Plan und würden sich daran halten.

Der Drache steckte seinen langen Hals durch die offene Tür und untersuche den Raum aufmerksam, von Zeit zu Zeit schnüffelnd. Dann ging er rückwärts, um Platz für seine Meisterin zu machen. Sie ging hinein, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Drei Korridore schlossen an diesen Raum an. Sie versuchte, nicht aufzuseufzen. In zufällig zu finden, ohne gesehen zu werden, war kaum möglich. Sie brauchte irgendein Signal von ihm, ein Geräusch, ein Geruch…

Sie blieb stehen und wartete bewegungslos, während sie versuchte, jedes Geräusch mit ihren feinen Ohren aufzufangen. Und sie musste nicht lange warten, bis sie die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen hörte:

„Gute Nacht, Daddy". Mit einem grausamen Lächeln wandte sie sich nach links. Er hatte Familie! Sie konnte sich den befriedigten Blick ihres Meisters vorstellen, wen sie ihm von weiteren Opfern dieser Nacht erzählte.

'Planänderung', teilte sie ihrem Drachen mental mit, 'Ich brauche mehr Zeit. Ich möchte mit dem Kleinen spielen.'

Sie eilte den Korridor entlang bis zu einer Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte. Das grausame Lächeln wurde tiefer, als sie hinzufügte: 'Vielleicht möchte sein Vater uns ja auch zusehen.'

Die Antwort kam, als sie die Treppe hinauflief: 'Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß. Aber beeil dich, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bis die Auroren auftauchen werden.' Sie nickte kaum merklich.

Nach ein paar letzten Schritten stand sie in einem anderen Korridor. Sie musste blinzeln durch das helle Licht, welches aus einem Raum am Ende des Flurs fiel, zu stark für ihre sensiblen Augen nach dem langen, dunklen Weg. Die katzenhaft stark geweiteten Pupillen zogen sich auf etwa menschliches Maß zusammen. Dann ging sie weiter; so nah an ihrem Opfer wurden ihre Schritte sogar noch leichter. Sie schlich bis zu einer Tür links von ihr, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Tom' hing. Jetzt der nächste schwierige Teil: diese öffnen, ohne gehört zu werden.

Ihre feinen Ohren nahmen das Kratzen einer Feder auf Pergament war, eventuell der Hausbesitzer selbst. Der Verdacht erhärtete sich, als die Elfe ein Husten und dann eine Stimme hörte: „Monica, bring mir doch einen Kaffee."

Die Drachenmeisterin hielt den Atem an. Beinahe sofort konnte sie Schritte hören, jetzt noch weit entfernt, doch sie kamen schnell näher. Anscheinend hatte sich Monica schon auf diesen Befehl vorbereitet. Jetzt musste dich Elfe schnell sein. Sie legte ihre Hand auf das Schlüsselloch, aber wie sie schon erwartet hatte, war die Tür gegen Magie gesichert. Also musste sie es auf Muggle-Art tun. Sie zog ein Drahtstück aus einer ihrer Taschen und steckte es in das Schlüsselloch. Der schnelle Rhythmus von Frauenfüßen auf Eichenparkett eine Etage tiefer kam näher. Die Elfe wurde etwas nervös und ein leichtes Zittern ließ den Draht im Schloss quietschen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und betete zu allen bekannten Göttern. Monicas Schritte hatten die Treppe erreicht. Wenn die Dienerin sie sah musste die Elfe sie töten, und zwar schnell, sonst würde David entkommen. Töten war meistens mit Geräuschen verbunden, doch das kleinste Geräusch würde den Verräter warnen. Aber zu ihrem Glück sprang die Tür auf, als Monica auf der Hälfte der Treppe war und sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. Die Elfe schlüpfte durch den Spalt, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, ihr Atem ging schnell. Die Schritte passierten die Tür, ohne langsamer zu werden. Sie war in Sicherheit.

Der direkten Gefahr entronnen untersuchte sie den Raum. Ihre Augen brauchen einen Moment, um sich wieder auf Dunkelheit einzustellen, aber dann nahm sie das Bett auf der Gegenseite war. Außerhalb des Raums bekam sie einen Dialog mit, doch die regelmäßige Atmung des schlafenden Jungen war im Moment viel wichtiger. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien wieder das Lächeln und als die Schritte erneut an dem Raum vorbei gingen, sah sie auf ihn herunter. Sie kniete sich an die Bettseite und hielt eine Hand über seinen Mund, so nah dass sie den Lufthauch spüren konnte.

„Silencio" flüsterte sie sanft. Sofort öffnete der Junge seine Augen, sein Atem ging jetzt schnell.

„Hi Tommi." Das grausame Lächeln jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken, panisch krabbelte er von ihr weg. „Wir werden jetzt zu deinem Papa gehen."

Er versuchte nach ihr zu schlagen, als sie sich vorbeugte, aber sie fing seinen Arm und verdrehte das Handgelenk. Der kleine Tom riss den Mund auf zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Ohne jede Gefühlsregung ihm gegenüber zog die Elfe ihn hoch und schleifte ihn zur Tür. Er wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch gegen die Kraft des magischen Wesens kam er nicht an. Die Tür schwang mit leisem Knarren auf, die Schritte der Drachenmeisterin verursachten nur ein schwaches Pochen auf dem schweren Teppich.

„Tommi, was ist los? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" erklang es aus dem beleuchteten Zimmer. Die Elfe stellte den Jungen auf die Füße und lehnte sich selbst an den hell erleuchteten Türrahmen.

„Tommi?" David, der bis jetzt mit dem Rücken zur Tür am Schreibtisch gearbeitet hatte, drehte sich um.

„Wenn du die Auroren rufst, töte ich ihn." Die Elfe zog einen Dolch aus der Scheide und legte ihn an den Hals des Kindes, welches wie in Trance mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seinen Vater anstarrte.

Er nickte nur, das Gesicht kalkweiß. „Töte mich, aber tu ihm nichts. Er ist doch nur ein Kind; er hatte nichts damit zu tun!"

„Vielleicht hättest du über die Konsequenzen nachdenken sollen, bevor du zum Verräter wurdest." Ihre Stimme war eiskalt, das kühle Metall berührte die Haut des Jungen.

„Ich flehe dich an!"

Sie lachte ihn aus. „Möchtest du ihn sterben sehen?"

Die Elfe zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Dolchhand zur Seite. Von der silbrig scheinenden Klinge tropfte Blut. Ohne Veränderung des kalten Gesichtsausdrucks lies sie den Körper des Jungen los, der daraufhin schwer zu Boden fiel.

„Nein!" Der Schrei des Vaters. „…Warum?..." Die Stimme heiser, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Tränen, unaufhaltsam, brennend.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich ihn nicht töten würde, wenn du davon absiehst, die Auroren zu rufen."

Sie kam auf ihn zu. Er griff blind nach dem Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch, schmiss dabei Tintenfässer verschiedener Farben und Pergamente herunter. Sie betrachtete ihn mit dem kühlen Interesse eines unbeteiligten Zuschauers, als er rote Funken gen Himmel schoss.

„Sie werden dich finden. Sie werden dich finden und töten." Trauer, und unbändiger Hass.

Die Antwort war kaltes Lachen. Da waren sie wieder, die berauschenden Gefühle der Jagd, die völlige Kontrolle der Situation, der Angstgeruch des Opfers.

Sie stieg über die Kinderleiche, die mittlerweile in einem See aus Blut lag. „Da hast du nur fast Recht. Sie haben dich schon gefunden. Und sie haben dich auch schon fast getötet."

Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie: „Ava…" Sein Kopf rollte auf äußerst makabre Art und Weise über das Parkett. Die Elfe stand einen Moment regungslos mit dem Schwert in der ausgestreckten Linken, der blutverschmierte Dolch noch immer rechts. Dann murmelte sie „Protego" und schob die Klingen mit dem nun konservierten Blut in die zwei Scheiden.

'Eridor? Ich brauche mal Feuer.' Sie durchstöberte noch kurz die Pergamente, nahm dann Davids Zauberstab und zündete sie an. Als das Feuer prasselte, wich sie zurück, auch nach all den Jahren Training weckten Flammen noch Ängste bei ihr.

Man hörte es inzwischen auch schon in anderen Teilen des Hauses knacken; es brannte. Die Drachenmeisterin drehe sich um und schritt aufs Fenster zu. Dann sprang sie. Die Scheibe zerfiel in tausend Stücke, die Elfe drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung herum und landete auf ihren Füßen. Sie federte weich ab und schritt völlig unbeeindruckt weiter.

Über ihr setzte Eridor zum Sinkflug an. 'Wir müssen weg.' Die Elfe rannte zwei Schritte los, sprang dann hoch und bekam den Sattelknauf des Drachen zu fassen. Sie zog sich hoch und sofort drehte der Drache ab, um schnellstmöglich aus der Sicht der Auroren zu kommen, die in diesem Moment von allen Seiten unter lauten Schreien zusammen liefen.

Als sie außerhalb der Sichtweite waren, streckte die Drachenreiterin ihre rechte Hand aus und das dunkle Mal erschien über der brennenden Villa.


	2. Du gehörst mir

bane: Ja, ich fürchte es ist etwas verwirrend... Ich hoffe, das bessert sich bald. Und ich werde versuchen, regelmäßig hochzuladen, solange ich die Kapitel schon fertig habe.

Bevor Fragen aufkommen: David ist völlig unwichtig und wird nie wieder erwähnt.. g Er ist Statist, so gesehen.

Noch einmal eine WARNUNG: Sex in diesem Kapitel - und zwar ohne Blümchen...

Kapitel 2: Du gehörst mir

Sie wachte auf, als der Drache am Boden aufsetzte.

'Schon da?' Die Vormittagssonne schien ihr ins Gesicht. Der Schlaf hatte gut getan, zumindest teilweise hatte sie magische Kraft regenerieren können.

Sie stieg ab und schritt auf das große Eingangstor des riesigen, dunklen Gebäudekomplexes zu. Die Höhle des Löwen, oder eher der Schlangen, denn die Drachenreiterin betrat das Hauptgebäude der Todesser, der Wohnsitz all derer, die ein sicheres Versteck brauchten, und derer, die der Lord gerne um sich hatte.

Der Gang, den sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf entlang schritt, war so groß angelegt, dass Eridor ihr auf den Fuß folgte. Sie hätte es sich nicht eingestanden, aber ihr Herz pochte vor Freude, Lord Voldemort, ihren Herrn und Meister und noch so viel mehr, wieder zu sehen, und so trugen sie ihre Schritte in Richtung seiner Privatgemächer. Vorbei an hohen, erstaunlicherweise unvergitterten Fenstern mit Blick auf das Gelände. Doch wer sollte schon fliehen? Die einen wollten bleiben und die anderen waren schlau genug, sich die Folgen einer Flucht auszumalen. Folgen, die David ereilt hatten.

Plötzlich erreichte eine Stimme ihr Ohr, die ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkam; sie schimpfte und schrie, aber die Elfe konnte keine Worte verstehen, nur die Angst, die in den Rufen lag.

'Severus', meinte Eridor und knurrte. Seine Reiterin erschrak. Er hatte Recht, das war seine Stimme. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte sie so schnell sie konnte auf die Quelle zu. Sie schlitterte um die Ecke und dann sah sie ihn – Severus, der auf dem Boden lag und von zwei der hirnlosen Schläger, die solche Aufträge immer dankbar annahmen, getreten und verhöhnt wurde.

„Lasst ihn los!" Die Elfe kochte vor Wut. Einer der Beiden schaute verdutzt auf, der andere machte einfach weiter.

„Ich sagte lass ihn los!" Sie stieß ihn von Severus weg und er landete mit einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Boden.

„Wir handeln auf Befehl des Lords. Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, kriegst du auch noch dein Fett ab."

Ihr Herz pochte laut, als sie entgegnete: „Mach das du weg kommst oder ich vergesse mich!" Es schien, als wäre die Luft greifbar dick; eine Macht strahlte von ihr aus, die die beiden Schläger zurückweichen ließ.

„Wir melden es dem Lord!" versuchte der Eine, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Doch jetzt wurde es Eridor zu bunt. Er brüllte, ein tiefer Ton, den man als Vibration im Brustkorb spürte, und eine Stichflamme schoss aus seinem Maul, die die Schläger nur knapp verfehlte. Die beiden drehten sich um und rannten weg.

Die Elfe wandte sich Severus zu, reichte ihm die Hand. Er zog sich hoch. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Er wird wütend sein." Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, zeigte nichts von ihrer Angst.

„Wie geht es dir?" „Nichts gebrochen, hoffe ich." Er sah sich um. Nach all dem Lärm versammelten sich mittlerweile mehrere Schaulustige, die meisten hohe Todesser; auch Lucius Malfoy kam auf sie zu. Er sah reuevoll zu Severus.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber ich hatte keine Chance."

Der Angesprochene winkte ab. „Niemand sollte sich gegen den Befehl des Lords stellen." Er sah die Elfe scharf an. „Noch nicht einmal du, Lenora." Ein schiefes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Ich bringe auch eine gute Nachricht."

„Du hast es geschafft?" Unglauben schwang in Lucius Stimme mit. Sie nickte nur. Plötzlich brannte die Kette auf ihrer Haut; der Lord verlangte nach ihr. Etwas Angst flackerte wieder hoch. Severus hatte Recht: niemand sollte sich gegen den Befehl des Lords stellen. Mit klopfendem Herzen machte sie sich auf den Weg, den ihr der Befehl wies, gefolgt von Eridor und einer Traube Schaulustiger. Lucius und Severus begaben sich auf ein Zimmer, um die Wunden zu verarzten.

Lenora stand vor der Tür des großen Versammlungsraums. Sie spürte die Halsschlagader pochen als sie die Flügeltüren aufstieß. Im hinteren Teil des Saals stand er Thron, auf dem Lord Voldemort, unbewegt wie immer, saß. Vor ihm die zwei Schläger von vorher, auf den Knien. Die Elfe schritt weiter, bis fünf Meter vor den Thron, dann ließ auch sie sich auf die Knie fallen und verbeugte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Erde. So verharrte sie.

Schritte. Der Meister stieg von seinem Thron. Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen. Sie konnte das Ende der schwarzen Robe mit den Lederstiefeln sehen. Ihre schwarzen Haare verbargen ihr Gesicht vor den Augen des Lords.

Er griff nach ihrem Kinn mit seinen langen, kalten, weißen Fingern. Der Griff war hart und schmerzlich. Er drückte ihren Kopf nach oben, zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Wie ich leider hören musste, hast du einen Befehl von mir missachtet." Obwohl er leise sprach, drang seine Stimme bis in den hintersten Winkel des Saals.

„Mylord,…"

„Schweig!" Der laute Befehl hallte von den Wänden wieder und schmerzte in den empfindlichen Elfenohren. Mit einer Bewegung lies er ihr Kinn los und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Lenora wich nicht aus, wandte nur danach den Kopf ab. Lord Voldemort ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg, drehte sich dann wieder zu ihr um.

„Was mache ich nur mit dir?"

Statt einer Antwort zog die Elfe Dolch und Schwert aus der Scheide und legte sie zu Füßen ihres Meisters. Das Blut klebte aufgrund des Schutzzaubers noch immer an den Klingen.

Stille. Die Welt schien den Atem anzuhalten. Dann winkte der Lord mit seiner Hand zu den Klingen und aus dem Blut erstanden zwei Projektionen der Opfer, David und ein kleiner Junge.

„Sein Sohn, Mylord.", erklärte Lenora leise, „ich schnitt ihm vor den Augen seines Vaters die Kehle durch."

„Hat dich jemand gesehen?"

„Nein, Mylord. Ich habe das Mal aus der Luft erscheinen lassen. Das dürfte sie sehr verunsichert haben." Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht ihres Meisters. Erst jetzt traute sich Lenora, ihn unauffällig zu mustern. Auch in seiner Dämonenform als Lord Voldemort fand sie ihn attraktiv; doch wenn sie allein oder nur im engsten Kreis waren, nahm er immer seine menschliche Gestalt an.

Ihre Wange war noch immer rot, doch der Schmerz und die Demütigung waren schon vergessen. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Mann, der sich jetzt an die Todesser wandte: „Geht. Aber denkt immer daran, was mit Verrätern geschieht. Nichts kann sie schützen; das hat sich heute wieder gezeigt. Lenora, du bleibst."

Die Halle lehrte sich, Eridor verabschiedete sich mit einem gedanklichen 'Ich bitte einfach Lucius, mir den Sattel abzunehmen'

Als alle weg waren, verschloss Lord Voldemort die Tür und schritt dann auf eine Hintertür zu, während er leise befahl: „Komm" Beinahe mechanisch gehorchte sie und trat wenige Sekunden nach ihm durch die Tür

Er war plötzlich da und drückte sie gegen die Wand, nun wieder in seiner menschlichen Form.

„Stell dich nie wieder gegen einen meiner Befehle!" Die eiskalte Stimme machte ihr Angst. Er zog ihren Doch heraus und machte einen langen, einen halben Zentimeter tiefen Schnitt von der linken Augenbraue bis zum Kinn, während er ihre Hände mit der linken Hand überm Kopf zusammen hielt. Blut tropfte ihre Wange entlang und die Elfe schloss gepeinigt die Augen.

Dann plötzlich legte Tom das Messer weg und leckte das Blut ab, schluckte, leckte neue Tropfen weg. Die Schmerzwellen wurden ersetzt durch Lustwellen und der Elfe wurde heiß. Sie legte leise stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Als die Wunde aufhörte zu bluten sah sie ihn wieder an. Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, eine Mischung aus Wissen, Überlegenheit und Begehren. Er drehte sich herum und trug sie zum Himmelbett.

Eine Handbewegung später waren sie beide nackt. Tom betrachtete begehrend ihren entblößten Körper, beugte sich dann herunter und küsste sie fordernd. Lenora konnte den Geschmack ihres eigenen Bluts wahrnehmen als sie ihn bedingungslos ihren Mund plündern lies. Er lies erst nach längerer Zeit wieder von ihren Lippen ab, die nun rot und geschwollen waren, um sich ihrem Hals zu widmen. Er saugte gierig an der zarten Haut und hinterließ rote Flecken; das Stöhnen der Elfe spornte ihn weiter an. Er konnte sich schon jetzt kaum noch zurückhalten und rieb seine Härte an ihrem Oberschenkel, während er dazu überging, wie wild an ihren Brüsten zu saugen, in die empfindlichen Spitzen zu beißen, nur um dann wieder darüber zu lecken.

Schmerz und Erregung mischten sich zu einer Welle der Ekstase, die Lenora mit sich riss und sie beinahe vor Lust schreien ließ, als Tom endlich in sie eindrang. Er gab ihr keine Zeit, sic an seine Größe zu gewöhnen, sondern begann sofort, sie beide mit harten, unbeherrschten Stößen in den Himmel zu katapultieren. Sie stöhnten und schwitzten, sahen immer mehr Sterne, je näher sie dem Höhepunkt kamen. Lenora schrie den Namen ihres Geliebten, und als Tom ihr wenige Sekunden später über die Klippe folgte, rief auch er ihren Namen.

Verschwitzt und verausgabt lag er auf ihr.

Sanft begann die Elfe, ihm den Rücken zu streicheln, massierte hingebungsvoll seinen Nacken. Er zog sich vorsichtig aus ihr zurück, legte sich dann neben sie und küsste sie, auf einmal unendlich zärtlich. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich verliebt in die Augen. Tom strich seiner Elfe sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, für dann mit den Fingern die Wunde nach.

„Lass die Wunde normal verheilen, keine Magie."

„Ist das meine Strafe?" Er nickte, spielte weiter mit ihren Haaren. Lenora presste sich ganz eng an ihn.

„Bitte lass ihn in Ruhe." Seine Augen wurden schmal, er hielt sie eine Stück von sich ab.

„Wieso liegt dir so viel an ihm?" Eifersucht lag in Toms Stimme.

„Wir kennen uns schon seit er 8 war, er ist ein guter Freund von mir." Die Augen des Dämons nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an.

„Nur ein Freund", entgegnete die Elfe rasch, küsste ihn und streichelte seinen Körper. „Ich liebe nur dich!" flüsterte sie.

Die Augen wurden wieder grün, als der Dämon entgegnete: „Du gehörst auch mir allein!"


End file.
